I. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a ring adapted to be fitted on the end of a beverage insulating sleeve. In particular, the ring is designed to attach on the end of a beverage cup insulating sleeve thereby creating an aerial toy with the weighted ring end forward.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable cups are routinely used in coffee shops, fast food and take-out restaurants to contain hot drinks. Such cups are of standardized sizes, normally frustro-conical in shape and having an upwardly open top rim adapted to receive one of several standard sizes of plastic lid. These cups are also generally made from wax-covered paper, paperboard and/or polystyrene. While polystyrene is an excellent thermal insulator, it is not easily recyclable or biodegradable and thus has fallen out of favor. On the other hand, paper and paperboard are easily recyclable and biodegradable but are poor thermal insulators. As a result, because cups made from paper and paperboard materials have relatively thin walls, when they are filled with a hot beverage, such as coffee, tea or soup, they are difficult to handle comfortably due to the elevated temperature of the contents in the paper cup.
In an effort to provide adequate insulation for comfortable handling of a paper cup, and rather than “double-cup” (i.e. use two nested cups instead of a single cup), there have been numerous versions of an insulating sleeve for holding the cup. These sleeves are frequently made from a paperboard blank that is configured to closely embrace the paper cup and protect the user's fingers from high temperatures. These sleeves, while comprising of less material than a second paper cup, are still nevertheless disposable and are typically used as a one-time consumable together with the cup. Accordingly, such sleeves represent a burden on the environment.
Toys, such as model airplanes, kites, boomerangs and Frisbees® have been known for many years. Of more recent popularity, are aerial toys made of simple tubular bodies that can be thrown and whose flight is protracted because the tube exhibits airfoil characteristics. These flying gyroscopes are thrown for distance, accuracy, fun and competition. Typical brand name flying gyroscopes include TooBee® and X-zylo™. These and other brands tend to be somewhat fragile as well as relatively expensive.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present disclosure to provide another use for the generally one-time consumable insulating cup sleeve.
It is a more specific object of the present disclosure to use the insulating cup sleeve as an aerial toy.
It is another specific object of this disclosure to provide a ring in combination with the insulating cup sleeve to form a flying gyroscope toy.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the disclosure will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.